


Noodle

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [88]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: An incident that shall go unremarked upon, F/M, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 22nd: Noodle - 100 words - Your characters refer to an infamous incident that was never written/seen.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Drabble Ball Z [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 4





	Noodle

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime before DBS. Party time :)

“Thank you all for coming,” Bulma said and grinned at her friends. They smiled back. Even Vegeta was smiling, an odd little slant that made his face…cheeky. That look made her oddly nervous. “It means a lot to have you all here.”

“Especially since the… _kitchen incident_ ,” Vegeta chimed in from the back. Bulma set her glass down and glared daggers at him. The smiles on her friends’ faces turned from simple cheer to curiosity.

“What kitchen incident?” Yamcha asked, suspiciously.

“Nothing.” Bulma raised her glass again.

“Was it yummy?” Goku asked.

“ _It was nothing!_ ”

Vegeta smirked. Bulma glowered. Bastard husband.


End file.
